If I Die Young
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Danny's just finished beating the "Ghost Zone's "Lamest", I mean Greatest Hunter" when his parents show up.  What will happen?  From Sam's POV.  MY first songfic/challenge.


The song and lyrics to **"If I Die Young" **do not belong to me, nor does Danny Phantom.

Danny had just fighting Skulker when his parents arrived at the scene. "We've got you now, Ghost Boy," Mrs. Fenton declared. She hit him with a device that Danny told us earlier his mom had dubbed the "Fenton Ghost Neutralizer." From what he had learned, it was supposed to prevent a ghost from using its powers for about 30 minutes, long enough for his parents to capture it for experiments. Tucker and I watched as he fell towards the lake, bringing to my mind the song that Danny and I had heard earlier that day. As he fell, they noticed a flickering ring.

"Jack, what's with that ring? This never happened with the ghost that we tested the Neutralizer on."

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song **_

Uh oh, uh oh

"DANNY!" I screamed and ran towards the water, ignoring Danny's parents' attempt to keep me from my best friend. I just didn't want to lose him. I jumped off the dock and started swimming towards his semi-conscious form.

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby **_

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

"Danny, stay awake. For me," I plead. I barely heard his whispered, "I will, Sam."

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

I had just gotten halfway back to the dock, when I heard Mr. Fenton telling me to just leave to Ghost Boy and return to shore. I ignored him and kept swimming while holding on to Danny.

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time**_

Danny was the hero of our town and needed saving at the moment. I was almost near the shallows of the lake and wasn't going to give up.

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
Boy here in town says he'll, love my forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time **_

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

I had finally reached shore when Danny passed out. When he did so, the familiar rings appeared. "Oh, no. Jack, is that…," I heard Mrs. Fenton start. "It's Danny. How did this happen," Mr. Fenton finished. I didn't answer as I was trying to make sure that Danny was still breathing, no luck.

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when your dead how people start listenin' **_

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Tears running down my cheeks, I keep working on getting Danny to breathe. "Danny, please don't go. I love you too much to let you give up, and I'm not gonna give up on you either."

_**Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need them, oh **_

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

Just then I hear a gasp. I look at Danny's face and see him trying to open his eyes. "I love you too, Sam. Thank you."

"Danny, your parents know about your secret now. Tucker had to take them over to the tables to explain everything. I'm sorry," I tell him.

"It's ok, Sam. I should have told them in the beginning about the accident, then this wouldn't have happened," he tells me. "Let's go tell them that I'm ok."

I smile and help him up. We'll put off telling them about our newest secret…for now. At least this time no lives will be at stake with this one.

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

* * *

Challenge: Write a fanfic based on this same song. Just try to keep it rated teen and under. Good luck. By the way, I'll post the link to the music video in my profile.

**

* * *

**

This is PhantomBrat signing out to go work on yet another chapter for one of my other fanfics.

**Byes for now. (Evil smirk as I sneak away before someone steals my fudge)**


End file.
